lonefactionsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Ackerman Technologies
Ackerman Technologies is one of a conglomeration of businesses and suppliers in the Chagos Structure, the banking and exchange heart of the Coalition. Since it has developed in a very cramped business pyramid, Ackerman Technologies has maintained its place on the S&H Trade Monitor with a very forward, and some times described as vicious, business trajectory. Ackerman Technologies has been a primary investor in the development of weaponry and military hardware, mostly for some organizations that have openly opposed the government they operate beneath. History Ackerman Technologies was founded at the turn of the past century, in 2513, by Jaques Luson; in that time it has grown to become one of the primary businesses in the Chagos Structure area, having nearly 13 billion employees across its facilities and operations. The first time Ackerman Technologies became a largely recognized company was after developing the F/V-74 Raptor, a internally development air-supremacy fighter that was sold to both sides of the 4th Tandanir Conflict. By selling arms to both sides, Ackerman Technologies became a major player in the production sector while angering a select portion of individuals within the Coalition. Today, Ackerman Technologies has expanded beyond the Chagos Structure and into international space; in the Coalition, it resides on the S&H Monitor with the same business practice it gained notoriety for. AT is traded all across the Coalition publicly, and is a major producer of many commodities. Products, Services & Revenue Ackerman Military Security - AMS, AMS Inc. is Ackerman Technologies dedicated Private Military arm. Headquartered at Ronig IV in the Structure, AMS was the first business department of AT to see contracts outside of the galaxy; the most famous of these situations was in the Region 67 Incident, where AMS mercenaries deployed against the Oriyak Soviet assaulting force in the Mos Faro system. Annual Revenue Provision; ^''' 58 billion Cays Annual Cost Estimation; ^''' 13 trillion Ackerman Production Group - APG, APG has been a long time provider of raw food stuffs and agricultural material to Scatterran governments and businesses without support. APG has operated on many planets beyond its headquarters in Kluster, Ronig. It provides a substantial amount of revenue to the rest of Ackerman Technologie. Annual Revenue Provision; ^ 100 trillion Cays Annual Cost Estimation; ^ 850 billion Cays Ackerman Planet Mining Division - APMD, The Planet Mining Division is one of the newest departments of AT, and operates 6 ultra-heavy planet mining vessels. It is the youngest, and is ran by a core of team members from ATs board of administration for providing quick-access funds for the company. It's service has been renowned, with the allocation of several large asteroid fields in the Chagos Structure for exclusive mining. Annual Revenue Provision; ^ 60 trillion Cays Annual Cost Estimation; ^ 35 trillion Cays Military Contracting AT's miilitary history has been marred with several incidents that has ended up in business restrictions, corporate removals and license rejections; at the moment, Ackerman Technologies has no valid licensing to operate with the military and government. Ackerman Technologies, AT-U933